outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ChopChops
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Outlaw Star Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello ChopChops. I run an Outlaw Star site known as Outlaw Star UK . Soon I will be opening a wiki on the site, which I and another person will create pages for. It would be much more efficient if I had a couple of talented writers and fans such as yourself and SuperTiencha working on the wiki as well. That's why I'm offering you both a staff position if you are interested. I've invested countless hours and money in the creation of my Outlaw Star site, and the interest itself. I'm sure you can understand the neglect Outlaw Star has faced over recent years. Outlaw Star is undoubtedly the most beautiful anime I've ever watched. That's why I told myself a couple of years back that it was my duty to do whatever I could to keep interest in the anime alive. If you wish to join me and help me with this project, you may e-mail me at admin AT outlawstar.co.uk. I'm currently in the process of installing some wiki software called Foswiki which works very well. Within the next couple of months the main site will also be completely redesigned to be less of a blog, but with plenty of Outlaw Star content. The wiki however will exist for further reading on Outlaw Star. I don't expect you to make the decision to join my staff overnight. If it's not for you, that's fair enough. The door is always open, however. Note: I'm copying this message to post on SuperTiencha's talk page to save typing up a similar message. All the best, Outlawmantis 00:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Adminship @Outlaw Star Wiki Hello, my name is Lily Ford and I'm a recent contributor at the . I was wondering, since you're the founder of the wiki, if I could request adminship at this particular wiki? I've been admin for over five years and maintain/co-admin at least five other wikia's, all of which are relatively active with other users and maintained fairly well with the help of other admins. I really think I can spruce this place up and get it in an organized/functional fashion on the off chance that a more orderly Wikia will draw more users, particularly fans of Outlaw Star (despite its relative age here in the states now). Please let me know whether or not you'll consider this request. --- Lily Ford. Lily Ford (talk) 08:44, March 16, 2014 (UTC)